A Kiss Worth Remembering
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: Grell continues to pester Sebastian about a kiss, and he finally agrees to it. But it's not what Grell expects it to be like, no, it's much different.


**I have grown tired of writing anything for the DP fandom for the moment (so that means all my stories are Hiatus, sorry people), Now…I'm writing for something else. DUN DUN DUN! Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. I've watched the entire anime (freaking AWESOME) and I have yet to but more volumes of the manga…sad camper I only have the first so far. But anyway, my favorite characters are Grell and Sebastian…so WOOT! I found a few shimeji and they are taking over the computer screen X3**

**Enjoy**

There was a reason why night was his favorite time. The moon was always bright and full, its light reflecting beautifully on the earth below it. The chilly air, cold enough to wear something with long sleeves, but warm enough for it to be thin and light. Nighttime always brought out the true nature of this man as he tended to the gardens at the Phantomhive mansion. The young master's favorite white roses almost looked as if they sparkled in the moon's bright light. Tonight was like all other nights. Once the young Earl was tucked into bed and fast asleep, Sebastian would do as he pleased. Most of the time it meant cooking up new sweets for Ciel, clean whatever messes the servants made that he didn't see, or spend his time in the garden. Only he had a schedule set up like this that no one knew of. Or that's at least what he thinks.

There was always excitement, always jealousy, and always curiosity. Excitement that he was getting so close to the man, jealousy that he was never paying attention to his person, and curiosity of what would happen if he got caught. He watched as Sebastian turned his attention from the rose bush to a black cat, petting it and smiling when it started to purr. He watched as the demon butler sat down and held the feline, playing with its paws and praising it on its soft silky fur. He nearly made a girlish squeak at how cute the butler looked, but slapped his hand over his mouth to keep it in. Sebastian was still petting the cat, and the intruder couldn't help but play with their own hair, wishing that the demon would pet him instead of that flea bag. They sighed and shook their head, red locks swaying in different directions.

"What can I get for my Sebas-chan to pay attention to me?" Grell pouted in his hiding place, fixing his glasses and crossing his arms. He had always pictured himself wrapped up in the demon's arms, being kissed and pet softly. Just thinking about again made him blush and squeal, this time he didn't bother keeping it in.

Sebastian scratched the cat in his lap behind her ears before hearing a high pitched squeal. He cringed, he knew the squeal anywhere. And any second now he just knew…

"SEBAS-CHAN!"

Yep, there he was in all his glory, Grell Sutcliff.

"I was wondering when you would come out of hiding Grell…" He said and put and hand to his face, hiding the majority of the right side. The cat stayed by his side, her large golden eyes filled with curiosity at the redheaded shinigami.

Grell held his hands tightly together and began to sway left and right, acting as if he didn't have bones at all, how he did this was beyond anyone's imagination. Once done with that he ran full speed to hold on to Sebastian, but the demon move out of the way to let the other slam down on the ground. Grell let out yelp in pain and rubbed at his face.

"How cruel! You should never treat a lady like this!" He whined but got up, inching his way closer and closer to the man who he wanted children with.

"You do realize you are not a woman, do you not? Now, what do you want?" Sebastian let out a frustrated puff and dusted off non-existent dirt from his clothes. Greenish yellow eyes fixed on his face, followed by a sharp toothy grin.

"Oh Sebas-chan, all I ask from you is a kiss!" Grell was practically draped over the demon's shoulders, hugging his arms around the butler tightly. Sebastian balled his fists and a twitch made its way to his left eye.

Grell asked that every time he saw him. Every. Single. Time. Now Sebastian always ignored the request and went on to doing something else, but right now he had nothing else to do. It got quite annoying from time to time, but it was nothing for the butler to handle. His deep red eyes flickered to the cat still at his side, and with a smirk he faced the shinigami that was currently nuzzling his shoulder. How disgusting.

"You want just a kiss, right?" Grell's eyes lit up at hearing this and he started to prance around the demon, his heels clicking now and then. He stopped and folded his hands together, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh yes Sebas-chan! With tongue, please? Just a little?" He wiggled his body suggestively and blushed.

"If you wish." Sebastian almost covered his ears at the girlish squeal the erupted from the Death God, but decided against it. Letting the smirk back on his face, he placed his hands on Grell's shoulders.

"All you have to do is close your eyes."

"Oh my, how romantic." Grell closed his eyes and puckered his lips, waiting for the moment he pictured in his head for so long. He felt the pressure of Sebastian's hand leave his shoulders, and shivered lightly from the retreating heat.

"Seba-c-"

"Shh, don't say a word and keep your eyes closed." Grell remained still, doing as he was told.

If only he could see Sebastian's face, that damn smirk he always had grew darker before he turned his attention to the cat. She looked up at him with large eyes, her tail swishing lazily behind her. He lifted her in his arms and squeezed her paw lightly, and then lifted her close to Grell's face. She sniffed at him and leaned in close, licking at his lips and tasting the strawberry lip-gloss he wore.

Grell paused and kept his mouth shut. He knew damn well that a demon's tongue was not the ragged and rough, and he couldn't help but open his eyes. There face to face was the black cat, purring contently and Sebastian, his smirk growing as the look of horror grew on the shinigami's face.

"Sebas-chan! How could you let a flea bag like that kiss _me? _You were supposed to kiss me! Not her!" Grell rubbed at his lips to get the feeling of cat tongue off and heard Sebastian chuckle.

"Who said anything about me kissing you? You were never specific and this cat you call a flea bag didn't seem to mind."

If Grell had his death scythe on him and not two measly pair of scissors, Sebastian would have been covered in his own blood. Pretty, pretty, red blood.

**I'm not totally sure if I got these two in character, but I tried! And I'm not dissin' on the Sebastian/Grell pairing or anything…I actually happen to like it, and a crap ton of other pairings. XD Now I am off to watch the first season in English, the first time around I was stuck with my iPod and constantly reading subtitles, not that I minded though. It's just sometimes in the eps the characters talked WAY TOO FAST and the subtitles were all "oh hi, bye now!" I had planned this out in a different way, but I had thought against it when this crawled its lovely self into my head. Hehe.**


End file.
